


It's an Endless Rain of Petals

by reminiscence



Category: AnoHana - the Flower we saw that day
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: And Menma washed away with them and their friendship went with her.





	

It's an endless rain of petals  
though it stings – their tears – like nettles  
born from a prickly brush: their hearts  
crying out as their bond departs.  
Years later, they've fallen apart  
until she visits to restart  
all they lost when she went away  
so they'll smile together today.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #50 - rhyming couplets poetry


End file.
